dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Byfield
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Byfield! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Copyright & Trademark page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 19:07, August 2, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Image question Is there a way to upload clearer image to replace current ones using the same file name? - Byfield 23:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : You bet. Go to the image's page, and look for the "Upload a new version of this file" way down at the bottom, below the "File History" heading. -- Profzoom 00:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I thought... And for some reason I'm not getting that link on the file pages. This is what I'm seeing (example is File:Adara 07.jpg): :::'File history :::Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time. ::: :::(Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) :::Date/Time Thumbnail Dimensions User Comment :::current 23:53, July 28, 2009 311×289 (31 KB) Mrblonde267 (Talk | contribs) :::(Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) ::: :::*Search for duplicate files :::*Edit this file using an external application (See the setup instructions for more information) :::File links :::The following page links to this file: ::- Byfield 02:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Batman villain by series I'm just curious what the use of a template for Batman villains per series - 1966, 2004 - is. They still qualify as Batman villains, and they're already categorized under the series characters. Wouldn't that be sufficient? Otherwise, you'd have to make these template for every television series based on DC, which is, IMO, overkill. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, part of it is ease of navigation and part of it is that some of the articles weren't in structure. And it seems like a reasonable break down with ''Batman, The Batman, the DCAU, Smallville, and the like - TV shows/franchises that span more than one series. It makes finding the subgroup of characters in Category:Batman villains (or Superman villains) that much easier. - Byfield 18:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Two of the examples you list only span one series... I still think it's unnecessary. The only shows that would warrant separate categories in my eyes are "Batman Beyond villains" and "Static villains" (though both would apply for the comics as well). We definitely need more rogues' galleries per character/team/family, I just think that should be more of a focus before subcategorizing like this. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::My bad... that should have been "series/season". - Byfield 21:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Names I noticed a lot of your images aren't in very good quality (but that's beside the point and can be easily understood) and oddly names. I understand you name the images based on the situation, episode name or character name but although it isn't necessarily a rule it's a good idea to name them in relation to the article. Put more clearly instead of, "Questions visits parbat.jpg" you would be inclined to name it, "Question (Vic Ssage) 002.jpg". In the case of situations, episodes or other nonobjective pictures you could be more liberal but keep to a few simple rules. * Keep everything capitalized. (Example: Batman (Adam West) 003.jpg) * Keep images related to the gallery, character or subject. (Example: Batman and Robin trap a villain, posted on episode page.) * Try to source all images. (Example: Fill out the image template as thoroughly as possible.) :At the moment, the images I've been uploading have been titled to reflect the episode titles. And in that I've been mirroring proper capitalization for those. Though in light of this I'm tempted to change the nomenclature. ie '''Batman (1966) ep1.09.png' :As for sourcing... please define the term. Right now the template seems to be designed to work with the issue, episode, film, or game the image ultimately originates from. Not where the file came from or how it came to be. I glommed on to that once I started pulling for episode articles. :- Byfield 23:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::And I just picked up on my error. ::Small-ish suggestion: The docs and/or fields need an update to reflect that image from outside of comics are going to be uploaded. An "Episode" field treated like "Issue", or even "Issue" spelling out it should be used for episode titles, would have been clearer. ::- Byfield 23:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Fraid so. Check the community messages on the page. - Hatebunny 21:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :hrm... Missed that... (banging head on desk) Off to undo the damage I did... :- Byfield 22:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can we chat?--1966batfan 22:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure - Byfield 22:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Multiple image credits So, generally our policy is that if we're not sure which artist worked on an image... such as in cases where several artists with very similar styles worked on an issue, or when multiple inkers are credited without pages given... we don't put any names down. The logic being that we would rather have missing information than something inaccurate. That way we're not actively misinforming people. I've reverted a couple of your edits lately because you've been putting down up to 4 pencilers or inkers on some images. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough, but part of the problem there is that most, maybe all, of the interior images lack any notation for where in the issue they fall. file:Aquawoman Earth-11 001.jpg four example would be easy to peg with a page number since the source I'm working with actually has the page breakdown. :And I would propose to keep the names as a comment using rather than removing them entirely. We know it's one or more of those artist so it makes sense to to have the names there is at some later point it's determined which one(a) it is. :- Byfield 15:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Apn Hey Byfield, I noticed you re-added the apn to some Aquaman issues. Its not a problem normally but when you don't add the previous and next issues, it doesn't work. So unless you're adding the before and after issues, you should stick to the a template. Also, I saw you added a Neptune/Setting. Can I ask what that is for. What is the difference between an appearance and a setting of a location? Our template isn't really set up for a setting field. Kyletheobald 02:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :um... if I read the docs correctly it automatically points to the issue preceding and following. The piped info is needed if there is a skip, an end, or issue numbers are not used. Yes, I'm working with the "easy" characters - small number of appearances and for the most part sticking to one title, but I don't remember seeing anything that points to an "all or nothing" mandate. And by the same token, I haven't seen anything point to an implied logic of "assume the character's appearance links to the previous and next issues unless there is a pointer." :Frankly, "Settings" and "Appearances" are two different things. While a story set in a particular location is going to show that location - an "appearance" - A location shown is not necessarily where the story is set. :- Byfield 06:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That distinction seems to be at the least very subjective, if not sort of trivial. I don't think it's something that we would necessarily want to implement across the entire site, and we feel like it would add more confusion than it would clear up. Not that we don't value new ideas, we do, but in the future it would be appreciated if you could bring it up with the admins before trying to introduce a new site convention. That way it can be a discussion and we can talk about implementation, instead of having you be the only person using a standard you created. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, though I would have appreciated some feedback when I asked the question in chat where active admins were present. As it was it seemed to be ignored or deemed not worth commenting on. ::::- Byfield 14:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if that happened, we all have a lot of things going on at once. If I was in the room then, I don't remember you asking. Don't be afraid to repeat something if it gets lost in the discussion. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Watermarked images Just use Category:Image Replacement Needed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Got pointed to the template in chat after tagging those two for my own ref. Sorry about that. - Byfield 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia link I noticed you're adding Wikipedia links to actors' entries. A quicker and cleaner way to do it is by typing Actor's name. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good to know, thanks. - Byfield 22:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Hey Byfield, long time no Database chat! I see you made a bit of a change to Muscle McGinnis's page. While that system of abilities (as well as powers) is an effective one as it both adds the correct sequence of apostrophes, brackets and categories I've found that it also leaves that nasty little bit of colon at the end and while not overtly wrong it is a bother to see. So I figure that if one chooses to do the other way of entering the powers and abilities and doesn't choose to fill out anything after the comma it's just a bit of sloppy work. While that isn't my opinion on all cases I am going to undo your edit until more information about McGinnis' abilities can be inputted. In the future I don't mean to step on your toes but I do want you to understand why I'm doing what I am and allowing you to take care of any further information you see fit to enter. As always have a great time on the Database and we'll see you around. :Midoki24 05:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::FWIW, if the colon is an issue, the templates, all of the, can be tweaked. Either the default can be w/o the colon or a "bare=yes" can be added to suppress the colon. ::- Byfield 06:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Image source field Hey, is there a reason you're going around and adding duplicate information to image source fields? We don't have two different fields because they both need to be filled in, generally it's one or the other. The issue field is for things that we want to auto-categorize, the source field is for exceptions. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::3 actually: ::#To down the autocatting of "Needs source". ::#To get the get the issue categories populated. ::#To get the actual ''date into template related to original publications. ::If 1 is supposed to be covered if "Issue = " is filled in, then the template needs re-coding since that does not happen. ::And if that re-work is done, I'd propose using the modle instead of the . ::- Byfield 18:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Event/Images Hey, Byfield. I noticed that you've been busy all day removing things that I added to images. We put the storyline name as an image subject because we have articles like Kingdom Come in addition to Kingdom Come Vol 1... this is true of many series that require a full article despite being contained in a self-named mini-series. The point is for those images to show up in a category together when we make galleries for those pages. It would be nice if, in the future, you could either shoot a message on my talk page or try seeing if I'm around on chat before enacting mass edits on a policy decision. This goes for any administrator really, I just happen to be the one who made all of those edits you're changing. Sometimes there are reasons for things that aren't immediately obvious... and even in cases where you disagree, it's still something that should be a discussion. For example, I notice you just replaced all of the image subjects and character realities that should read Superman: The Last Family of Krypton with Last Family of Krypton. In this case, the former should eventually be a Storyline page whereas the latter is always going to be a redirect. That's why they were set up that way. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, then there need to be an iron clad statement of what is being used for which fields. :Kingdon Come, New Frontier, Last Family of Krypton, etc are good examples of trying to make sense of a hopdge-podge system. But then so are of the television shows and Tiny Titans :The first two are, or were, cases where both and "Earth-#" and a phrase were being applied inconsistently as the "universe". At best that results in 2 incomplete category, at worst 2 duplicate categories. Or '3'' in the case of New Frontier. :Now I realize that a large chunk of this is DC's after-the-fact assigning characters to the briefly used 52, but it still needs some sort of clean up. Since "Earth-#" seemed to be the way and since there is not an article title "Kingdom Come (reality)" it seemed within bounds to move them. And since the category that was collecting under "Kingdom Come" was tagged as a reality and not a story line it did look redundant and confusing. :If there is a desire or need to have a "storyline" field - maybe a good thing - it is still redundant to have a collection of images from a story line that runs through the entirety of a single title duplicated in two categories. :And with the "Character/Team: Title"... that was based on asking Tupka regarding the disconnect between the Green Lantern: First Flight and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights" characters. The upshot that I got was that the "super title" shouldn't be there and consistency would apply that to both the dabs and the universe/reality listings. :- Byfield 01:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not saying that you are necessarily acting illogically, or that our system is perfect and doesn't have any flaws. But we are a community, and we talk about policy changes before we decide to single-handedly implement them across the entire site. Even administrators, who have been working here for years and know the site like the back of their hands, bring it up in before deciding to mass-implement policy changes. It is extremely difficult and frustrating when someone does not, as we have enough problems running a database when everybody is on the same page and agrees with each other. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC)